The End
by NativeWolfy
Summary: Not everything had a happy ending.


**I'd say this was my thoughts on the ending, and it'd be** **true because it is. The only thing is that this involves an OC, so I'm not sure…**

**I mean, this is my thoughts, I just put the thoughts in the OC's mind.**

**Don't own Mass Effect**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"_Before this, she had been trying to convince the Illusive Man that what he was doing was wrong, that they couldn't control the Reapers. She was forced to shoot Anderson by the Illusive Man's hands, and even after he died, after they had activated the Crucible. She was forced to watch Anderson die beside her, listened to his last words and heard his last breath. The pain shooting through her as Hackett's voice came on was pushed aside. She needed to save everyone dying down on Earth and in the skies, she forced herself to move. Crawling, agony making her fall just before the console. She vaguely noticed a bright light and the feeling of being moved as she tried to force herself to stay awake."_

Felicity took a deep breath, watching as the war raged on around her. She had nothing left, she couldn't stand anymore and she had no more ammo to help the people around her. And since she couldn't do anything, she thought, why not? They deserved to know what Commander Shepard was going to do, what her choice was. They deserved to know the sacrifice she was making for them.

That was why she turned on her communicator and started talking, why she was broadcasting it to anyone who cared to listen.

"_When she finally got up, she stared at the ghost-like silhouette before her. The Catalyst looked exactly like the little boy she tried to save, that she watched play in the gardens when she was put on house arrest. The pain and memory of watching him die, knowing she could have saved him if she had only tried a little harder, crashed into her as he talked. Even through all her pain, she listened to him speak, knew he was telling her important information."_

She watched Garrus falter for the briefest second before fighting with even more vigour. They knew what she was saying was the truth, or at least, part of the truth.

This may have been just a game to her in the beginning. And maybe she had pretended it was to make it easier on herself. But she couldn't pretend that Shepard was going to come out of this alive, that this ending was inevitable and that there was nothing they could do.

Sure it was something she had written, but she figured that since this Commander Shepard was the one, the very same Shepard she technically created, would make the same choices, would think the same things. Sasha Shepard was a Paragon, through and through, a true peacemaker, if only having little moments of bad.

"_As the Catalyst talked, she knew she had to make a decision after arguing with it, albeit a little weakly, her protests did not sway the Catalyst in the slightest, only telling her that it was not going to do anything because this was right and just. It was her choice now, it told her. Save humanity or allow what was happening to happen. The hardest decision in her life was laid upon her and she was assaulted with the possibilities, all the pros and cons. She knew, if she didn't do anything. The children of all the races would survive, that only the adults and the ones with weapons would die. That all synthetic life would still survive if she allowed the Reapers to rampage. And if she let them, she could control them with the little life she had in her, if only to give everyone a chance to rest and fortify their bases, barriers and people."_

Felicity coughed, wincing and clenching at her bleeding side.

The only comfort she could give herself was that this might be all a dream, that she was just asleep and having a very, very real dream about being involved in the world of Mass Effect.

It was a possible explanation, she was a writer, after all.

"_But even as that thought crossed her mind, the other option forced it aside and took it's place in her mind. If she did decide to destroy the Reapers, it would mean killing all synthetic life as they knew it. Ships would die and malfunction, the Geth would cease to exist, every race would be stranded on Earth or on neighbouring planets, stuck without any way of communicating with each other because the translators would stop working. Every single thing that didn't have a heart would die just so everything else could survive…."_

"_It would also mean taking EDI away from Joker, taking away the Normandy away from Joker. Could she really do that? Kill all synthetics just so everyone else could live, but could she really just leave like this, with the Reapers attacking? Sure she might have been able to force them back a while by controlling them like the Illusive Man had tried doing, but then what? She wasn't going to live long, she could feel it already, death coming to get her."_

Felicity heard a curse, eyes flickering up from her hiding place to see the people still fighting. Knew that there was not only a war going on with the Reapers now, but within themselves as she narrated Shepard's end, her choice.

"_Sasha Shepard took a deep breath, forcing herself up off her knees and grasping the gun in her hand. She didn't want anyone else to die, but sometimes, you just couldn't save them all. She knew that even as she forced herself to take step after step, gun trembling along with her hand. That didn't make the guilt lessen, only worse. Geth would die because of her choice, translators would die and no one would understand each other, ships were going to crash because of her choice. And the Reapers would die, there would be no more attacks after this, she knew as she limped."_

"_She wished there had been another way, where everyone could live. It didn't matter if she still had to die, as long as everything else got a chance at life…"_

"_It made her wonder what the Geth thought of her, she had allowed Legion to sacrifice himself to give his people life, intelligence and their own personalities. She wondered how she would feel in their place…would she be glad that she at least had a chance, or would she be bitter at the fact that she had only a little time? She'd never know the answer now._

"_Thoughts of everything else left her mind, being replaced by images of her family, her crew, the people she was leaving behind. Flashes of James, Liara, Tali, Kaiden, Grunt…she saw everyone she was close to, everyone she had ever meet. The only face that stood out was his, her only regret and happiness. Regret for leaving him again, regret for any feeling of pain he was going to feel at her death causing her heart to hurt. Happiness that she at least got to spend a few moments of forever with him. Happiness that she was at least able to love him before leaving."_

"_Even as she raised the gun, she was thinking of him. But before she pulled the trigger, before the bullet left the barrel, she had one last thought. Maybe no one will ever know why. Maybe it was for Garrus Vakarian, maybe it was for taking EDI away from Joker. Maybe it was for killing the Geth just so everyone else could live. No one could be certain…her one last thought was;"_

"_Forgive me."_

"_And the world exploded around her, she felt the power of it as the blast left and did it's work. Only a split second of pain was felt as she left behind this universe."_

"_Commander Shepard was no more."_

Tears fell from her eyes as Garrus' mourning roar shook her to the core.

Everyone, she knew, would all have their own opinions, their own ideas. But one thing was certain, even if Liara's hidden history was destroyed by the blast, Sasha Shepard would always be remembered.

Felicity never wanted this ending, could never understand why Bioware chose to end it like this. But, she thought, looking up at the sky as Reapers were destroyed, as all technology malfunctioned and died around them, it was the most heartbreaking ending ever, but it was the best, at the same time. Maybe other's think differently, maybe they're thinking it should have been a happy ending, where Shepard lived happily ever after with the person that was dearly loved.

She closed her eyes, listening as there was an uproar around them, every race crying out their glee at being alive or sadness for Shepard dying. She could hear the grief in Garrus voice before the translators stopped working, heard Joker as the Normandy and EDI ceased function, heard every word every alien she knew said before they couldn't be understood.

Thing was, she knew, eyes opening as she slowly made her way out of her hiding spot, hand still pressing against her bleeding side…

Not everything had a happy ending.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Inspired by the ending of Mass Effect and people's outrage at said ending.**

**I think it's a pretty awesome ending.**

**Sure it's not what some of us thought it was going to be. Sure Shepard died and they didn't get to live happily ever after, sure the bad guys, technically, won. But at least everyone's still alive.**

**Technically. The Geth died, yeah, but you've got to admit, the Qurians were probably going to try kill them again anyways, right? (Fragging Qurians anyways…after going through Legions processor, I've lost all respect and pity for them.)**

**Review?**

**P.S: anyone want to tell me their thoughts on Mass Effect 3? I'm still really excited about it and want to blab and talk to other people about it. Could be anything about it…(Oh, and if there are any mistakes, I'll be coming back to correct them)  
**


End file.
